The normal record keeping procedures of libraries includes a librarian's card for each book in the library, a book pocket for each book, and an identification label which is affixed to the spine of each book and which indicates the classification of the particular book according to the Dewey Decimal system. Usually, the name of the author, the title of the book, and the Dewey decimal classification number are printed on the upper portion of the librarian's card which is then kept in a file and used to indicate the name of the borrower of the book and the date when the book is due back at the library. In some cases a bar code number which identifies the book is also printed on the librarian's card. The same information identifying the book which is printed on the librarian's card is also printed on the front face of the book pocket, and where a universal bar code is used, the bar code may also be printed directly on the bottom portion of the book pocket.
The librarian's cards, the book labels, and the book pockets are generally purchased by the libraries as blank forms, and the information identifying the individual books is then typed and printed on the cards and pockets as new books are added to the inventory of the library. In the past the typing of the information on the book pockets, on the labels and on the librarian's cards has entailed two separate typing and printing operations. To solve the problem specially constructed book pockets have been attached to a librarian's card, but this has not proven to be successful because it entails the use of special printers. Also, these pockets are less satisfactory than the standard book pocket which has been in use for the last several decades and has proven to be durable and easy to use.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved kit of forms which incorporates one or more standard book pockets in conjunction with one or more standard librarian's cards in such a manner as to permit both the book pocket and the associated librarian's card to be typed and printed in a single operation, thereby facilitating the use of the book pocket and the librarian's card. It would be further desirable to incorporate in the kit the necessary book labels which could thus be printed at the same time that the librarian's card and the book pocket are printed and later removed for attachment to the spine of the associated book.